Lust
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius Black/Hermione Granger com a palavra luxúria. 'Aquilo eram só momentos.. momentos absolutamente maravilhosos de luxúria. Pura luxúria.' Fic para Ines Granger Black.


**Lust**

Hermione Granger e seus dois amigos, Harry e Ron estavam quase a começar o 5º ano em Hogwarts. Todos estavam agora dormindo, não nos quartos da casa dos Weasley como era habitual, mas sim em Grimmauld Place, número 12, onde Sirius também lá estava.

Já tinha feito algum tempo desde que Hermione havia visto Sirius, fora no terceiro ano. Quando o viu pela primeira vez ao fim desse tempo foi como se uma luz se acende-se na sua cabeça e ela se lembrasse de tudo. Como se sentia quando o via, quando lhe tocava, a maneira como ele olhava para ela, a maneira como ele olhou quando a viu neste mesmo ano.

Parecia bastante surpreendido por ela já não parecer mais uma menininha. Era quase de madrugada, mesmo assim a morena não conseguia dormir.

Levantou-se da cama, e não fez barulho algum para não acordar Ginny, que dormia na cama ao lado. Saiu e foi até na cozinha beber um copo de água. Antes de entrar viu a luz acesa, e assim ergueu a varinha que tinha na mão.

- Sra. Weasley? – Perguntou, entrando na cozinha. A principio não viu ninguém, mas entretanto sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, e se virou com um salto, assustada. – Sirius! Você quer me matar do coração?

Hermione pousou brevemente a mão no peito e sentou em uma das cadeiras enquanto Sirius deu uma pequena gargalhada e olhava Hermione de cima a baixo.

Ela usava uma pequena camisola cabeada branca, junto com um calções bem curtos e justos, de cor branca também. Ele apenas vestia uns boxers pretos.

Quando ela reparou que era só isso, arfou na cadeira, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do seu abdómen bem definido.

- Então, o que se passa Mione? – Ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.

- Insónias. Você? – Hermione respondeu, tentando se controlar.

- Parece que temos o mesmo problema. Um copo de água? – Sirius ofereceu, indo buscar sem nem a garota responder. Pousou o copo na mesa e sentou à sua beira. – Quer falar?

- Sobre o quê? – Ela disse, bebendo um gole de água.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. Ficaram uns dois minutos em silêncio, e aí, o homem pousou a mão de leve na perna dela, pouco acima do joelho. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e ela fechou os olhos instantaneamente e só abriu quando Sirius continuou a falar.

- Sabe Hermione, você de facto.. cresceu.

- Que novidade Sirius. Também não nos víamos à uns tempos. – Ela retorquiu.

- É verdade. – O moreno concordou.

A respiração de Hermione ficava cada vez mais acelerada. A mão dele não tinha saído de sua perna, e viu que ele se aproximava a olhando intensamente, seu hálito quente já quase batendo no seu pescoço.

- Sirius… - Murmurou, e se virou para encará-lo. Suas faces ficaram perigosamente perto. Olhando os olhos dele, a garota viu desejo, paixão. No segundo a seguir, os seus lábios estavam grudados, em um movimento lento, meio que romântico. Pouco depois se tornou em um beijo frenético, em que ambos pareciam depender da boca um do outro para poderem sobreviver.

As mãos de Hermione já percorriam o corpo do homem colado a si, sem qualquer hesitar. Este, levou as mãos à sua cintura e, aparentemente sem alguma dificuldade, levantou a menina e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa.

Deu um sorriso sacana para ela e apontou para a porta. Recebendo a mensagem, Hermione rapidamente pegou a varinha, colocou um feitiço silenciador e fechou a porta para que ninguém conseguisse entrar.

Só em um passo, Sirius chegou mais perto, abriu as pernas da menina totalmente e se colocou no meio, colando seus corpos de novo. Hermione beijava agora o pescoço dele e logo descia para o peitoral. Pequenos e baixos gemidos saíram da boca do moreno.

Sirius agarrou a barra da camisola de Mione e a retirou do seu corpo, mandando para qualquer sítio atrás de si. Contemplou o soutien rosa clarinho, mas por pouco tempo. Mordendo a orelha dela, Sirius desapertou ele, e claro, foi pelo mesmo caminho que a camisola.

Quando voltou a olhar bem Hermione perdeu a respiração. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam despenteados de uma maneira linda, e olhar faminto que ela tinha o matava. Depois pernas abertas, e nua do tronco para cima. Demorou mais no peito. Não conseguia parar de olhar para os seus seios bem delineados e já fartos.

- Vem. – Hermione sussurrou, apertando um mamilo.

Sirius não aguentou, e suas mãos logo estavam nos peitos dela, massajando com vontade e passando a língua nos lábios com vontade. A morena arqueou o corpo para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando sentiu o pénis erecto de Sirius contra o seu sexo. Rapidamente a boca trocou com as mãos e assim, Sirius beijava e mordiscava os seios dela, que parecia estar a gostar.

Hermione queria ver mais e assim tirou os boxers do homem. Tentou respirar fundo quando o pénis de Sirius, um bem grande, saltou para fora. Mas aquilo só a excitava ainda mais. De uma só vez, ele tirou os calções e a calcinha de Hermione, que estavam ambos já bastante húmidos.

O moreno se encostou na mais nova e gemia enquanto esta estava com a mão agarrando o seu membro, fazendo movimentos vai e vem firmes e decididos. Pouco depois ela parou e o pénis dele voltou a roçar na sua entrada fazendo os dois soltarem um gemido e se entreolharem.

Sirius colocou ainda mais perto, perguntando com sua voz rouca.

-Pronta Hermione?

A morena apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ainda mordia o lábio. Sirius a penetrou então e seu membro entrou dentro quase que todo de uma só vez, arrancando gemidos dos dois lados.

Ele começou a movimentar-se dentro dela já de forma bruta, porque sabia que ela aguentava e ela queria. Gemiam a alto e bom som, em uníssono. Ainda bem que ninguém os conseguia ouvir. As estocadas de Sirius estavam ficando cada vez mais rápidas levando Hermione quase ao delírio, e levando o mais velho junto também.

Mais alguns minutos assim se passaram. Apenas beijos selvagens, gemidos, suor, estocadas rápidas e seus corpos a baterem um no outro de forma violenta. Aí, Hermione cravou as unhas nas costas de Sirius.

- Não consigo segurar mais Sirius. AHH! – Ela berrou, seus olhos arregalados e ainda cravando suas unhas.

Bastaram mais duas estocadas para Sirius, e assim, também ele sucumbiu ao orgasmo dentro de Hermione, que ainda gemeu junto.

Quando havia acabado, os dois sorriram, se beijando lentamente, suas bocas se parecendo encaixar na perfeição. Hermione ficou na mesma posição, olhando Sirius limpar tudo e se vestir. No fim, ele voltou na beira dela e, em um gesto carinhoso, beijou sua testa e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Durma bem Hermione. – Sirius murmurou, sorrindo brevemente e saindo da cozinha, ao que Hermione retribuiu.

Quando ficou sozinha, ainda nua em cima da mesa, mas já com sua roupa na mão, ela pendeu para trás, suspirando. Poderia se considerar que estava nas nuvens.

Mas aquilo não era amor e ela sabia isso, ela e Sirius não se amavam, não iam amar, nem iam ficar juntos para sempre. Nem sequer o estavam agora. Aquilo eram só momentos.. momentos absolutamente maravilhosos de luxúria. Pura luxúria.

* * *

><p>Fic para <strong>Ines Granger Black<strong>, espero que tenha gostado Ines!


End file.
